Fee
Fee (フィー Fī, Phee in the Japanese version), is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the daughter of Ferry, and the sister of Ced. Her canon father is Lewyn, as revealed in the events of Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Her Pegasus steed is affectionately named Mahnya after her deceased aunt. Her substitute character is Femina. Personality Fee exudes a cheerful and positive demeanor, as can be seen through the conversations she shares with various characters in the game, especially so with her brother and Arthur. If Lewyn paired up with Ferry, Fee will reveal a more emotional side to herself, as she lashes out at him for leaving her mother to die while waiting for him to return to Silesse. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats '''Note:' Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Father: Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. Father: |95% |45% |12% |25% |40% |25% |50% |12% |} |95% |25% |45% |30% |55% |30% |40% |15% |} |85% |35% |12% |40% |45% |35% |45% |12% |} |85% |25% |30% |30% |45% |45% |40% |35% |} |95% |45% |10% |25% |45% |40% |45% |12% |} |75% |40% |15% |40% |50% |40% |50% |15% |} |90% |40% |12% |35% |40% |30% |50% |12% |} |85% |35% |12% |40% |45% |45% |45% |12% |} |90% |40% |10% |40% |45% |30% |45% |12% |} |115% |35% |12% |75% |45% |30% |45% |12% |} |80% |35% |12% |35% |50% |25% |45% |12% |} |95% |25% |25% |40% |75% |30% |40% |15% |} |105% |40% |12% |30% |40% |30% |70% |12% |} Promotion Gains +1 +1 C * }} * Any advancement in levels for the selected weapon types is dependent on the identity of Fee's father. Conversations In Chapter 6, Seliph may speak to Fee, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 8, if neither Arthur nor Fee has a lover, he may speak to her, and Fee will gain three points of HP and 100 love points. In Chapter 8, after Ced is recruited, Fee may speak to Ced, and she will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 10, after Rados Castle is captured, if Lewyn is Fee's father, Seliph may speak to her, and she will gain five points of strength. In the Final Chapter, after Freege Castle is captured, if Fee's lover is either Oifey, Seliph, or Arthur, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of skill. Overall Fee is capable of becoming a powerful unit in her own right, especially if she inherited the Brave Lance from her mother. Even if she has a magically-inclined father as she often does, she can still help your army out. Fee enjoys the great speed she gets from having Lewyn as her father, as well as his great skills. She can also reap great benefits from having Claude or Azel as her father, with Claude letting her use B-rank staves upon promotion and Azel giving her a high magic growth, making her a great user of magic swords. Although these pairings risk cutting into Ced's magical prowess, you can make Fee a superb physical unit by making Jamke or Noish her father, with both giving her two great offensive skills and a solid strength growth. Lex can also be a great father, giving her good strength, great defense, Paragon for quick leveling, and Vantage to turn her into an enemy phase killing machine when equipped with the Brave Lance. And although not an optimal father by any means, Arden will give her good strength and defense growths, Vantage, and has a special conversation with her mother Fury if they are lovers during Chapter 5. Love Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Seliph: 0+2 *Leif: 0+2 *Ares: 0+2 *Shanan: 0+2 *Johan/Johalva: *Oifey: 0+2 *Hannibal: N/A *Finn: N/A *Lester: 0+2 *Ulster: 0+2 *Delmud: 0+2 *Ced: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Corpul: 0+2 *Faval: 0+3 *Arthur: 100+1 ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Gallery File:Phee (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Fee from the Super Tactics Book. File:FE4NFMangaCoverChapter6.jpg|Fee, as she appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaptation. File:Fee TCG1.jpg|Fee, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Pegasus Knight. File:Fee TCG2.jpg|Fee, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Pegasus Knight. File:Fee TCG3.jpg|Fee, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Falcon Knight. File:phee.gif|Fee's portrait in ''Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Phee as a Pegasus Knight.JPG|Fee as a Pegasus Knight in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Phee as a Falcon Knight.JPG|Fee as a Falcon Knight in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters